Game grump AUs
by rollingbell
Summary: Where I put my slash fiction of game grumps AUs
1. Chapter 1

Librarian and book reader U

Bangiplier

Mark spend most of his days working in the near by library for extra money and for a quite place to be from playing horror games for his let's play channel. It gave him a chance to be at peace with himself as he reads a few books now again while he books out a few for customers who bring books back or take them out.

What mark does find strange though is that one guy always comes every Friday on the dot at 12:00 takes a book and sits near where mark is working, his seen him before on YouTube and the Polaris area when he goes in for some of his own work, the man reading the book looked up at mark and smiles.

" Hey I never caught your name? " the man says smiling pushing his hair out of his face waving to mark.

" err its mark " he said waving back.

" oh cool! My name is danny nice to meet you mark " he said giving off a smile again as mark smiles back.

" err what you reading there? " he asks as danny looks to the book embarrassed a bit, " err it's nothing really just err.,. " he quickly looks to the cover " fifty shades of grey.. Of shit ".

Mark laughed at Dannys reaction " you picked the book not me .. Didn't you know what you were picking up? " he asks as danny shook his head.

" I thought so .. Maybe not " he said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as he stood up to lean against the desk mark was at.

" so why you work in a place like this? " danny asks.

" huh? Oh for the piece and quite .. I normally like play games at home but I needed the extra money of corse so that's why I'm here why.. What do you do for a living? " mark asked causing danny to smile slightly.

" oh I..I'm in a band called ninja sex party " he gave off a smile.

" I sing it in maybe you have seen me around Polaris a few times .. I know I've seen you.. I just never had the chance to come up and say hi " he explained.

" so you came here instead.. How did you know I worked here then? " mark asked causing Danny to blush slightly.

" err I saw you walk in here a few times and I thought I'd check up on yo... I mean here heh " he said.

Mark smiles softly at Danny " you can visit me any time you like .. And make sure to pick up a book you know you want to read next time " he said teasing Danny who laughed back at his joke.

Danny smiles at mark as the two talked more and gave a good sense of friendship or maybe something more.


	2. Chapter 2

You came back au Bangcest

It was over a year when demon Dan disappeared from danny, one day he just left him alone in their home together. Danny didn't know what to do he tried to get along with his life in the ninja sex party band and on game grumps.

After a few months he started to fall in to a heavy depressing state as he missed demon Dan badly, he didn't know he would miss him that much he even tried to trick his mind he was back by pretending he was there or working but after a while it stopped working.

Arin came by and found Danny in his bed " hey dude you ok? " he asked clearly knowing that the answer would be no as he went around and sat in the bed to look at his broken friend.

" come on dude I know you've been missing him a lot but you need to do something " Arin said trying to calm down his friend as he pet his head.

Danny stayed quite as looked up to his friend, Arin noticed that his eyes were blood shot red " come one dude you need to get outside and do something " Arin said trying to get his friend up.

Danny groaned as he got up with Arin " good good we doing good " Arin said supporting his friend.

Danny got helped to get changed as they walked into town together " come one dude it's a sunny day " Arin said trying to cheer Danny up.

Danny turned his head away as he stopped " where are we going? " he asked suddenly.

" huh? Oh we going to the park I have something I need to show you " Arin said dragging Danny' s arm.

" but.. But that's where I met .. "

" yeah I know Danny " Arin said interrupting his friend as he brought him to the park.

As Arin let him sat on a bench Arin went to wonder around the park leaving danny alone.

Danny stared down not knowing what to do with himself untill he saw a pair of feet i front of him.

" hey Danny "

Danny quickly looked up wides eyed to see Demon Dan stood i front of him.

" ..Dan.. " he whispered as he started crying without knowing he was, demon Dan smiled down as he kneeled down to his eye level.

" you.. You came back " Danny said.

" of course I love you Danny " demon Dan said kissing him.

Danny hugged demon Dan causing him to fall back backwards " you came back " he said again as demon Dan hugged him back.


	3. Chapter 3

You can't do that au Bangcest

Danny got pushed against the wall as the demon licked at his neck they were alone in the grump room.

" Dan.. Dan stop not here not Ah! " demon had nibbling down Danny's neck as he pins him to the wall.

Demon started to life Danny's shirt up as he kisses all along it, he starts to kiss his belly as he traveled down.

Danny panted out and turned red faced as he felt the demon unzip his jeans as they fell to his Knees.

The demon started to rub at Danny cock getting him hard for him " no! Dan come on not here " he said as he wouldn't say that he actually liked it.

Demon Dan grabbed Danny's hips and gridded against Danny body as he travels down to Danny's cock " someone is hard " he said teasing him as he started to suck on Danny.

Danny closed his eyes tight as demon Dan sucking him off faster " Dan! Dan! No no not here! " Danny begged as the demon sucked him off.

Demon Dan smiles in between sucks as he gets Danny to cum into his mouth making him swallow.

Demon Dan turns Danny around and shoves his cock inside him, Danny moans out loud as the demon fucks him for a few hours making Danny plead for more until demon Dan breaks through his sweet stop " no no you can't do that! Don't break me here! " Danny pleads as Demon Dan fucks him around a bit as he cum's inside him filling up Danny's belly a bit.

Demon Dan kisses Danny " I hope you enjoyed that Danny boy ".

Danny gave a weak smile back to the demon.

" fuck it lets do it again ".


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was never good at maintaining a relationship he would either do two things

1\. Bang the main target and move on to the next mission

Or

2\. Make them forget they ever saw him once it's time to move on

Danny had only maintained one relationship and that was with his different universe self Dan who smiled and enjoyed his time with him when he visited.

Danny would bang him a few times either he'd beg dan that he would have the time if his life or it'd be dan asking him too either way Danny enjoyed his time with him.

Danny explained to him about his past relationships, how hard it was trying to save the world from dick elders but only being able to stay alone afterwards due to his behaviour.

Dan would end up hugging his other self making sure they didn't crack at all " .. I'm … I'm scared dan " Danny whimpered admitting to being scared for once that he'd end up alone forever.

" I'm here Danny, … your not gonna be alone got it?"

" You.. you promise?" Danny asked him holding onto him tight

Dan nodded kissing Danny's head calming him down enough to go back to his normal self, Dan stroked Danny's hair kissing him deeper than before " I love you Dan " Danny muttered to him.

Soon enough Danny found himself being banged by dan soon after their heated moment, Danny begged Dan not to stop even yelling at him to keep going until he felt himself cum hard making Dan laugh.

" wh-what's so funny?" Danny said feeling embarrassed as Dan held his hand " heh I never though I'd bang the great Danny Sexbang even get him enough to calm my name ".

Danny blushed hard looking away embarrassed " I'd.. I'd only let you so.. shut up " he pouted as Dan laughed again but stopped to smile at him.

" Your so silly Sexbang "

Sometime past after that moment Danny had a mission to run he didn't realise the time had pasted since he was with Dan.

Landing the ship outside he went into the house but bumped into someone looking down he looked at them they were short with red hair and big green eyes they looked scared and panicked as they ran to what looked like a study Danny only heard muttering as he looked around the living room he noticed photos put down near the side tabled looking at them it was photos of him and dan.

Danny noticed they were replaced with Dan and this new person Danny couldn't figure out what happened " it's only been a day .. no a week.. " Danny muttered trying to figure out what happened.

" Danny "

Danny looked behind him to see Dan staring at him like he'd seen a ghost " Dan .. what why are our photos like this?"

Dan walked over to him held his face checking " .. you are really here.. where have you been Danny?.. Fuck .. its .. you left me .." Dan said annoyed.

" I-I didn't leave you I was .. I've been gone for like a week you replaced me..! You said .. you promised! " Danny whimpered in a husky voice trying not to get upset.

" A week?! It's been a two years Danny! You didn't come back you made me worried sick! I.. I moved on.. " Dan said making Danny realise what happened

" I'm with someone else now "

Danny sat down with his face in his hands ".. you… you promised I wouldn't be alone.. " Danny muttered.

" I still love you Dan! I do I still do please " Danny stumbled up hugging to him " .. Please I didn't mean too I swear .. " Danny looked at him he was crying trying to make Dan look at him.

He kept repeating it " .. your not good at maintaining love life .." Dan said ".. I love you but I don't want to get hurt again Danny l. I love you but l. It's hard " Dan admitted.

" Please give me a chance " he begged.

".. fine just don't leave again " Dan said not allowing Danny to kiss him.

Danny agreed getting introduced to Leon as the weeks past Danny watched his much attention they gave to each other and how much time Danny got he slowly realised that it wasn't the same as he thought it would be

It got harder got Dan to maintain a relationship with Danny around soon Dan found that Leon left to live with his parents until Dan figured out who he loved more Leon or Danny.

1 year past as Dan was trying to contact Leon

Danny looked to dan " .. Dan I love you .. you know that right " Danny asked

" yes I know I love you too as much as Leon why are you asking?" Dan asked confused watching Danny and his behaviour " Can we cuddle once more please?" He asked.

" uh.. ok " Dan took him up on his offer as the two cuddled in bed Danny was extra cuddly hugging and almost clinging to Dan for dear life as Danny was trying to hold back tears " Danny what is it?"

" Dan I love you .. so much you can't believe how much I'd give to have you like I had .. back then .. I want you to have a life without my fuck up's ok "

Dan looked at him confused " I want you to have the relationship you had ..! Even if that means without me even if that means .. I love you ok this is hard!" Danny said almost breaking down as Danny hugged him tight " I love you " Danny pulled a trigger shooting Dan with a forget gun Danny kissed Dan once more crying.

Danny turned to see Dan sleeping like nothing happened

".. I love you "


End file.
